Talk:Elfen Lied Special Side Story (Bonus Story)/@comment-15753643-20140414043040/@comment-2020154-20140419131429
@ YK : 1 - I will presume Kouta's family's home in Hokkaido was sold after Kanae and their father (whom I named Junichiro in my fan-works) were murdered. Kouta was a minor. We have no idea where he even stayed after his year in a mental hospital until he reunited with Yuka. Also, his rental agreement with Yuka's Mother (relationship unknown as to blood. Even though Yuka called Kouta's father 'uncle', he simply could have been an older cousin ; we never see Kouta call Yuka's Mom 'Auntie', though that can be an insult depending, or really interact with her at all. For all we know, Yuka's Father and Kouta's Mother, fates unknown, were the related ones - sorry for the tangent) rental agreement was a maintenance one for the Kaede-Sou/Maple House, and who did he even have back in Hokkaido anymore? I think he may also have been terrified of leaving Yuka alone with Nyu, and facing her wrath when he got back. :D All jokes aside, Maple House was now his home. BTW, in my own stories, the characters' names are : * Kaede Okamoto, daughter of Toji and Haruno * Kouta, Kanae and Junichiro Kanbe, with his late wife Lily being the sister of Yuka's mother. She died not long after giving birth to Kanae, her long-term health always an issue. * Yuka Rinoshin, daughter of Goro Rinoshin (never seen and mentioned only as a salaryman who resented depending on his wife's family properties for income, died in a car accident coming back late from his workplace) and Emiko Rinoshin, maiden name Shueisha. She is the older sister of Lily, and their grandmother was an exiled member of a prominent family in the area, who gave her several small properties, including Maple House, as a kind of banishment dowry. Her crime? Being born without horns. Their grandmother, like Anna, was born a Kakuzawa without the family mark. Emi has and Lily had well-hidden horns their grandmother urged them to hide at all costs. None of their children had them, but Kanae did have an oddity in her vision that doctors said might cause her to see other spectrums invisible to normal eyes. * Mayu Hagiwara - I haven't named her mother yet (Maleficent, anyone?) and her stepfather can burn in whatever Hell presents itself. Her father Kenjiro, revealed to be alive, was forced to leave by threats his ex-wife made, eventually marrying his brother's widow Arika and having a new daughter, Hana. His guilt since learning of what became of his daughter is enormous, and he holds himself responsible. * Nana Hagiwara - Mayu's stepmother Arika also had an older child, one born with horns and taken away by a man named Kurama. Wishing to honor the child she now believed dead, when her husband died of a sudden heart attack, she was cared for and fell in love with his younger brother, with whom she had a daughter she named Hana, just like the first one. She also hoped that doing so would offend her 'late' daughter's spirit so she could somehow learn of her fate. Shortly after Lucy's death, Arika saw a girl she realized likely was her long-lost daughter, a fact confirmed by the girl's adoptive father, Kurama. So Hana is half-sister to both Nana and Mayu, more socially forward than her Human sister, and a little less dense than her Diclonius sister. Moreover, since it was Lucy who infected and killed Nana's father, and also her who killed the family of Mayu's mother's brother (which caused Mayu's mother to lose all attachment to the world), Hana would not exist if it wasn't for Lucy. Daisuke Kurama - Named for Daisuke Serizawa in the very first Gojira film, and to a lesser extent the hero of Giant Robo/Johnny Sokko and His Flying Robot. Chief Hideki Kakuzawa - Named for the fascist leader Tojo Hideki, an ally of Adolf Hitler. Caius Kakuzawa, aka The Unknown Man - named for Roman Emperor Caius Caesar, who gained the nickname 'Little Boots', or Caligula. Bando - nothing yet, but I'd like to give him a really girly name. The Agent turns out to be his daughter, the product of a very early and not-legal relationship the law forced him to abandon. Rin Kisaragi - after the mangaka, and Rin Shin as well. Nozomi Watanabe, daughter of Nomi and Haruto. Haruto came to regret the weakness in his daughter that his early harsh discipline brought about, but was content that he may have saved her life by doing so. Visiting an old friend of his wife's named Aki, whose partner and now he were dying of AIDS-related infections. The man revealed that Haruto had misinterpreted his words about why Nomi lost her voice - 'Soprano Dramatico' was not a throat flaw, but the description stage hands had for the way talented singers would abuse their gifts with smoke and drink. When Nozomi visited with Nana, Mayu and their little sister Hana in tow, Hana recognized Aki as her cousin. Feeling he had to speak, Haruto confessed his mistake to Nozomi, who at present resents him for it. Yuka's mother Emiko has agreed to help reconcile them. I toyed with Adam Kakuzawa for Kaede's half-brother, but settled on Cain. For good measure, the Bakery Merchant is now Ani Yaroake. 2 - Does the text provide any explanation as to why the girls' horns aren't covered?